


Bikinis, Beach, Boobs and Babes

by Ripper_The_Writer



Category: gydqshiak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripper_The_Writer/pseuds/Ripper_The_Writer
Summary: (dont forget bums!)





	Bikinis, Beach, Boobs and Babes

Seeker's P.o.V:

Being the rich fuck that I was, I didn't live too far from the beach so when I wanted a lil leisurely stroll, nothing stopped me for going for a quick walk. This afternoon however, I had a small intention in mind~ Inkopolis wasn't only the capital of the world for turf wars but it had to be the capital for hot babes in swimsuits too 'caus fuck me there was a fair few hotties. Summertime was the best season for this and luckily enough for me and my needy dick, it just so happened to be Summer~

After grabbing my phone and muting it- yeah I said mute, you would too when you get spammed 50 missed calls from a cyan haired squid asking for money (for fuckin' videogames), I exited my penthouse after checking out myself in the mirror and left for the beach. It really wasn't too much of a walk, 9 minutes at most? I smiled smugly to myself, I've said it before and I'll say it again: being the former Agent 8 really does have its perks. I felt kinda bad for Seven as he didn't have the same luxuries as me but he's the one that chose to associate himself with fictional worlds rather than the one filled with real tits (what am I saying? The squid is gay anyway). Regardless- my point was that I could pretty much bring any girl back to my place. No... They don't know who I am obviously, but what girl is gonna refuse a rich octopus with a massive cock?

At long last, I finally heard the crunching of sand beneath my sandals. Being a goth, I didn't care for these sorta clothes but funnily enough, wearing black in the middle of a heat wave is gonna give you a little something called heat stroke so I had to bear with it. Besides, it's not as if I looked bad; my attire consisted of a pair of octoglasses that were resting above my magenta tentacle, a slightly loose tank top that I was pretty much just wearing for common decency and some dark swim shorts with a purple stripe down each leg. I scanned the beach looking for potential girls I could easily chat up when a pink haired octopus caught my gaze. Not only was she a stunner in every way possible but as soon as her eyes met mine she bashfully darted her attention away. This girl wants to play hard to get, huh?

I grinned, I loved the ones who didn't just come up to me and demand sex (which err happens all the time...) so with a smirk strewn across my face, I strutted over to where she was. Currently the girl was situated on a small baby blue blanket and had her face down in a book. Oh c'mon surely she isn't studying whilst she's at the beach?

"Hey there baby girl~ You wanna have someone to pass the time with?" I watched as she jumped at my presence, I am quite tall so it makes sense, I guess, 

"O-Oh hey! I err... Didn't see you there?" Oh, really?

"Well, I saw a certain someone looking at me from across the beach so me thinks that isn't entirely true, miss uh..." Shit had I forgotten to ask her name? Whoops,

"Dacia," she beamed a bubbly smile and after putting her book down on the towel, she ushered me to join her, "And you Mr. Handsome are?" I smiled at her giggling and laughed along with her, 

"Well Mr. Handsome is my formal title buuut most call me Seeks," I leaned a bit closer to her ear to whisper the next part of what I was gonna say, "And the extra special ladies get to call me Daddy~" After my flirtatious words escaped my lips, Dacia's face flushed a bright pink and I knew that my magic had already started to work, 

"Is that so?~" I watched as she bit her lip and stuck her tongue out bit to tease me, "You're a bit pervy now aren't cha?~" I chuckled from her response, 

"Not pervy, I just like to talk to gorgeous babes~ And you most definitely come under that category, Dacia," I rolled her name off my tongue as I attempted to woo her with my words, "You got any plans for today then, or are you studyin' like a good little girl?~"

"Pssh~ This was just some quick revision, I'm the top of my class you know," I smiled at her innocence,

"You cutie, I wonder if you could beat me in a quiz~" I say her ears perk up and she looked me in the eyes. Oh, she likes this game, huh?

"Ooo! Well it really depends what it's about, Seeks," 

"Well, we'll have to see then, huh?" I winked and continued, "Question one: if you were faced between running away and fighting a Hydra as a Squeezer, what would you do?"

"This a quiz about battle trivia? That's easy! I would swim as fast as I can up to where the Hydra whilst they were charging, and stop when I was just in rage to shoot them with the long shots from the Squeezer. Don't tell me you actually main that weapon though," I was quite shocked at her answer, that wasn't exactly common knowledge. I had met some people in the past that didn't even know that weapon was capable of two different fire patterns, 

"I'm impressed babes, I do wonder what rank you are in Ranked. That's a good head on your shoulder that could win you matches," I then answered her rather diminishing question, "And no. I do not main that small dick gun. I instead prefer the Aerospray PG, and guess what? I actually ink the base unlike every other Spray user, heh," I threw a few more questions at her until I landed on one last one, 

"Final question, Dace, would you go home with me tonight if I asked?~" I edged myself closer to her and whilst I deepened the sexual tension, I took it upon myself to scan her busty form. Fuck me the girl had tits, and don't even get me started on that ass. Licking my lips I scooted closer to her and began to play with her hair; not only was it the most attractive pink I had ever laid eyes on but each tip of her long tentacles was blended into a cute as fuck cyan and I couldn't stop thinking how tonight I'd make them magenta later tonight,

"I-I well... I don't see how that was related to our conversation," I began to feel defeated when she gave that response but my grin came back to me when I realised she wasn't done with her sentence, "B-But... Maybe~",

"Aw only a maybe, babe? C'mon, you can be honest with daddy," Her cheeks flared up when I told her this and she covered her beautiful face with her hands, 

"A-ah! Well uhm... Y-Yes?" Fuck yeah, that was the only answer I needed. I didn;t want my fuck-to-be to feel uncomfy however so I quickly changed the topic,

"Anyways babes," I grinned, "I don't know about you but I'm really starting to feel the heat, probably because you're too hot~" I heard her scoff at my cheesy pick up line but I continued, "So wanna cool off in the waters for a bit?" I was really hoping she's say yeah. Not only because the sun was beating down on our backs like a whip, but also 'cause it was getting harder and harder to conceal my boner. Swimming trunks really didn't do wonders for men- especially when they're looking at an octogirl's tits. I took a moment to study her smaller frame when I realised that she had small tan lines that were viewable from inside her bikini top and panties. I had to stop myself from drooling when I laid eyes upon them but I think Dacia may have saw my neediness as she cheekily grinned and pushed her swimming bra up just so the bottom of her nip was visible. This is when I saw that her skin was a slightly lighter shade underneath and that turned me on all the more, 

"You looking at these, Seeks? Teehee~" Unfortunately, she was only teasing me with a flash because soon enough the fabric was back down and I was left with a huge hard on, "And to answer your question~ I would love to!" Her electric pink eyes lit up in delight and she grabbed my hand to drag me to the sea. After throwing my shirt off, exposing some of the heavy scars I got in the metro, I cringed at how much of a contrast the temperature difference was between the land and the ocean...But then I realised I could use it to my advantage~. Smirking, I scooped up a handful of water and may or may not have aimed it at her chest, 

"S-Seeks!" I heard her gasp as I began laughing at her wet form, "I'll get you for that!" The octoling grinned and started to chase me further into the water, her boobs bouncing with every step. God, without even trying she was putting on a show; at least now I didn't have to worry about the entire beach seeing my erect cock since my legs were submerged in the water. When I turned around to face the panting Dacia, I chuckled,

"You need a lil more exercise, missy~" I teased and diverted my gaze to her boobs once again where I saw that each of her nipples had gotten hard and were showing through the damp thin bra,

"Rude!" She shouted with a smile and splashed me with the water that surrounded us. I, now with a fully wet tentacle and dripping torso, smirked and tackled her into the water so that I could finally touch her more, in a playful manner of course- at least for now, "H-Hahaha! Seeks! I'm tickly there s-stop ahaha!!!" Dacia couldn't stop her laughter as I began to slide my slender fingers across her tanned skin. Tears of happiness formed in her eyes and she had to grip onto my body as to not accidentally faceplant the water. When both she and I calmed down from out energetic demeanours, I took a moment to study her face and naturally leant closer so that our noses were touching. As soon as I saw that her eyes began to close, I knew I had been given the green light so without a second to waste, I planted my lips firmly on hers and began to use my hands to play with a few locks of hair. As the kiss deepened, I slowly slid them down her back until both my palms were on her ass where I squeezed her cheeks and pushed her body towards mine so I could begin grinding on her. 

"A-ah~" I heard a subtle moan leave my girl's mouth which in return made me smirk against her lips,

"Mmm~ You're such a good girl, baby~" I slid a hand under the fabric of her panties and started to play with her ass a bit before moving my hand to the front where my fingers massaged her clit. I could hear little mewls as I rubbed her pussy and explored her mouth with my tongue and after our steamy make out sesh I could officially say that I was rock hard. Not being able to resist anymore of this, I turned her around and placed my hands on her boobs whilst I ground into her from the back. Our clothes may have been on but with the friction the water was giving us and the feeling of the wet fabric clinging to our skin, it felt hella good,

"F-Fuck~ Dacia~" I wasn't gonna cum through dry humping (if you could really call it that given the fact that we were underwater) like a little virgin though, I was gonna get this hot fuck to bang me back at my place, "Wanna come home with me, baby?" I could tell just from how vocal she was being that the answer was gonna be yes but I loved hearing girl's beg for me,

"S-Seeks, please~" I grinned and gave her ass one final grind before I led her out of the water and tried to ignore the stares from the people who saw us.

\--Time Skip--

After walking a few minutes to get to my place with our sopping wet hair, I wasted no time leading Dacia up to my floor. All the way up I was getting complements because of how nice where I lived was, and we actually managed to sustain some pretty sweet small talk. But we both knew that's not why she was invited to my penthouse. Soon enough we reached the top floor and I unlocked the oak door with my key,

"Christ Seeks, how much did this all cost?" I smirked, I know, I know, boasting about your wealth ain't the greatest but let's be honest- you would too if you were gonna have a fit girl in your pants,

"Mm? All this? Let's just say, I have a nice lil job on the side that got me a few nice things~" I mean technically I wasn't lying? Marina and Pearl just gave me all this shit to say thank you for saving Inkopolis; I guess it depends if you consider being an agent a job,

"Anyways~ Enough of that baby girl, I can treat you to some nice things later if you want~ But right now, I want some alone time with you," I inched closer to Dacia and pressed her against the wall in the corridor and I had to resist every urge to take her there and then.

After pressing a delicate kiss on pink lips, I licked them and led her to my bedroom. It was kinda bare, nothing like Seven's (ie: every inch of every wall filled with posters) but my extra comfortable bed made up for it, what girl doesn't love a memory foam mattress?

"Wowie~ Even your bed is so big, hehehe," i smirked an knew exactly how to respond

"That's not the only thing that's big baby girl~" And with that, I pushed her onto my bed and started to make out with her profusely. I didn't pull away for breath once as I yet again explored her mouth and fought against her tongue with mine. Using both my hands, I trailed them down so that they were both resting on her clothed tits; at first, I just pushed my hands under her bra but being unable to see those nipples of hers was driving me insane so I aggressively yanked the flimsy piece of fabric off and massaged them with haste. Eventually my girl had to pull away so she didn't suffocate so instead of diving back in for another kiss, I moved my head so that I could easily put one of her tits in my mouth. Almost immediately, a loud feminine moan resonated throughout my room and she instinctively bucked her hips up so they could touch my clothed groin,

"You like that, huh?~" I grinned and started to lightly nibble her boobs, and with my other hand, I rolled my finger around her nipple so it was getting a similar treatment. After I few more minutes of this, I decided to take this to the next level so I slid my tongue down using her tan lines as a guide to lick her until I was between Dacia's legs, "Mmm baby~ Daddy's gonna need you to spread these for me~" She complied with a huge bright blush across her cheeks so I was able to get close to her clothed pussy. 

Being too lazy to pull them down and the fact that it's more hot anyway if I ate her out like this, I pushed aside her black swimwear and started to suck her pussy. As soon as my lips touched her skin I heard her gasp and slightly shift herself so I could get a better angle. I smiled smugly at her thirst for me; and to think she was playing hard to get earlier? Next I used two of my fingers to rub her clit up and down as I zigzagged my tongue over the entirety of her pussy before plunging it into her,

"D-Daddy~ a-ah~" I felt two hands grasp my head signalling she wanted me to go deeper to which I happily gave her that pleasure. I continued this for a few minutes before I started to get more rough with my little toy; occasionally, I pulled away from her sensitive areas to give her a break and whilst I did I peppered the inside of her thighs with light kisses and dark hickies, 

"Mmm~ Babygirl, you taste so good~" I complimented her before diving back to eating her out. Dacia was extremely wet now and I could see a small wet patch on the bedsheets which told me she was enjoying this a lot,

"F-fuck, Seeks, I'm gonna cum h-hah~" I didn't say anything in response to her statement, instead I upped my pace and went back to harshly sucking on her clit. After dragging my tongue across her pussy one final time I stuck my tongue back into her just in time to feel her juices dripping onto it. I pointed it upwards whilst I was inside her to get every drop of cum before pulling out and facing my toy with a small line of salty spit connecting us. The girl looked dazed and still a bit awe-struck by how well I face fucked her,

"You like that huh, baby?" I gently began sliding down my swimming shorts to take them off. This left me in the nude but fuck me did it feel good to not feel restricted by that fucking fabric. Once Dacia opened her eyes and saw my huge cock a really dark blush crept its way onto her cheeks, "Aww~ Don't be embarrassed babes~ It's okay hehe," I threw my boxers onto one side and let her look at my length for a bit before I slid her panties to the floor too,

"Daddy's gonna make you feel so good, okay?~" I watched as she nodded and turned over so that I could fuck her doggy style. Smart girl, she already knows what I like. I gave my member a few pumps but it didn't need much considering my erection hadn't gone away since I laid eyes on her. Before I got on my knees to insert myself, I fixated my gaze on her lovely ass that was in the air for me. From here, I could see clearly where her bikini had once been so before I fucked her into next week, I bended my head down so that I could kiss a tan line she had gracing her sexy body,

"S-Seeks, please~ I want you~" I guess all that teasing was too much for Dacia as she started to beg for my cock so without another second to waste I moved inside of her inch by inch before she took all 8 of them, "A-aH! Daddy you're so b-big!~" I revelled in her complements as I finally took my entire length inside of her,

"F-Fuck and you're so tight babes~" Already this girl felt so good on my cock, there wasn't even a need for lube considering she was wetter than the pissing ocean we were in earlier. Eventually, she adjusted to my rather huge dick and I began to move inside her. At first it was just small gentle thrusts so she could further get used to my size but when I was done with all this 'foreplay', I sped up and began to make light slapping sounds with every movement, "F-Fuck, Dacia, you're daddy's girl~"

"H-hah~ Seeks! Y-You're my Daddy!" I barely heard her shout as I took on an aggressive demeanour. With every thrust I lightly spanked her ass to leave a few noticeable marks, "A-Ah! D-Daddy!" But that quickly got tiresome so I opted to instead use my left hand to play with her tits and eventually trail my hand up to her neck so I could lightly choke her, 

"Mmm~ You're all mine Dacia~ All, fucking mine!" I grinned as I indulged into our extremely explicit acts. Already I could feel myself nearing my climax but I wanted to keep going, I was having so much fun with this girl,

"A-aH! I'm all yours Daddy! Fuck me harder, please!" I swear my grin couldn't get any bigger as I accepted her request, 

"Dacia, fuck I'm gonna cum!" I moaned as I did my last final movements into her. For once in my life, I decided maybe instead of creampieing her, I was gonna let loose all over her ass 'caus fuck me what I sight that would be, 

"Babygirl! F-Fuck!" I shouted loud enough for my downstairs neighbours to probably hear me but I didn't give a single fuck as I pulled out of my girl and came all over her arse. As I was panting for breath I watched my cum slowly drip down her crack and onto her pussy and asshole and fuck me that just made me more hornier I swear.  
I kinda zoned out after this though and can only vaguely remember that Dacia came at the same time as I which I was satisfied about,

A few minutes later, I collapsed onto the bed and faced the pink haired octoling, "You're such a pretty sight you are~" I gave her lips a small kiss before I contemplated what I was gonna do, "Now I don't usually do this but Dace, you were a fuckin' champ today so take this," I handed her a small sheet of paper with my number written on it, "Ring when you feel a certain way, eh darlin'?" I heard her giggle as she gladly accepted and snuggled into my body. 

Today was a fucking good day to go to the beach.


End file.
